politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Serene Sakura Union
The Serene Sakura Union was a short-lived alliance on the pink color sphere. Its founding members were Hooves, Konakaga, Paigekill, and Flavory. During its time on Orbis, the alliance was a protectorate of The Knights Radiant. It would later go on to merge with TKR in March of 2016. "In an unknown land, there bloomed beautiful petals from brightly-colored trees. A land that prospered through the hard work of its people. Later to be devastated by a legion of soldiers upholding a flag of the purple eagle. Though the Order, a group formed around these lands found neutral peace with them, they've left their allies to continue the fight alone. In search of a new home to call their own. The Order began packing for the adventure into the mountains, bringing along everything they can scavenge, especially their blocks. Bearing a new name, new symbol. The Order has cut ties with their former roots, adapting to the new environment they found themselves in. In these new lands, they found the solitude they wanted. A few of these people have begun searching for another land. Another world to rebuild what was previously lost to them. Wishing to rebuild the beauty they once saw in their former lands through dedication and determination." Charter Article I: The Emperor/Empress The Emperor/Empress is the divine entity of the Union - placed into a position of absolute power to protect the domain, while serving the people's needs in the times to come. They must remain a fair and just arbiter for internal affairs, safe-guarding the unity of its people. This title of Emperor or Empress will change accordingly to the person. If the Union suffers under the leadership of the current Emperor, the Petal Council and the Assembly are open for a vote to abdicate the Emperor from power - allowing for a period of discussion with reasoning behind this vote. For leadership to continue within the Union, the Emperor will elect a successor to take power in the event anything were to happen to the Emperor, or if the Emperor wishes to resign from position - as power is given for life until otherwise stated. Article II: The Petal Council To aid the Emperor in maintaining the unity of the people, he/she is allowed to appoint a member of the Assembly into a position of power after a general consensus from the Assembly itself - following the 6 seats that make up the Petal Council. Each seat is given a section to manage within the Union, and is allowed to promote a member to a position under them. If under any circumstance a Councilor threatens the Unity of its people, the Assembly and the Emperor are free to uphold a vote and a period of discussion to impeach them from power. In circumstances where the situation is dire, the Emperor can remove them from power freely. Article III: The Assembly The Assembly consists of the general populace of the Union, brought into service after passing a series of criteria to fulfill beforehand. They are given free speech to voice their opinions/suggestions for improvement as they see fit. They are expected to maintain the criteria given to them in advancement, and follow the general rules within the Union. Article IV: No Raiding The Union will not indulge in any raiding. Any such actions taken against other alliances must immediately report to the Emperor. Members that don't abide by the command to stop raiding will be removed from the Union. The only time such actions are permitted is when a nation has no allegiance to another alliance. Article V: Shoot First The Union will not take kindly to unprovoked aggression towards her domain. As such, when an outside entity attacks a member for profit, all members are permitted to counter this aggression at will. Discussions will be done afterwards to prevent a repeat of such events. Article VI: Expulsion Any member participating in activities that threaten the unity of its people will be brought to the higher branch. From there, they will take a period of voting to expel the member from the Union. This vote requires a 2/3rd approval from the Petal Council and the Emperor to succeed. In times where members fail to meet the requirements/standards of the Union, the Emperor may remove them from service at will. Article VII: Amendment Amendments to this Charter may be proposed by any member of the Assembly of the Empire, which shall be voted on by the Assembly. The voting period must be at least 48 hours in duration, and will require greater than 70% of votes cast in favor to successfully amend the Charter. References * [https://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/topic/9759-the-passing-seasons/ The Serene Sakura Union's Declaration of Existence] * [https://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/topic/9759-the-passing-seasons/?p=172751 Protectorate with TKR] * Treaty of Friendship with Cornerstone